Marissa's childhood
by auroraginz
Summary: See how Marissa got to be how she is now, through her childhood which has ups and downs, twists and turns.
1. Shy

Marissa's childhood  
shy  
  
July 4, 1990  
  
She laid on the blanket watching the mysterious stars shine she felt her face starting to get moisturized from the damp air. The smoke clouds were more different then normal clouds; they reminded her of gloom. As the smoke clouds started to clear she lay there staring at the stars. This has been her first time seeing fire works, and she was so overwhelmed with joy that she made her family stay even after the fireworks had gone off and there was nothing left to be seen. Her dad soon stated it was time to go home because it was past her bedtime. Marissa felt sorrow inside she wanted to watch them again and again, but now it was just a memory.  
  
Marissa had always been a loner. She was wise beyond her years, or at least that is what adults told her. Every time someone would ask how old she was she would say "I am three years old" this made adults impressed, most would think she was four or five. Between her brilliance, height, and common sense, you could walk by her and swear she was at least five. But inside her she wanted to be average and fit in with the others. Whenever her mom would go socialize with the other moms Marissa would sit alone under a willow tree. She named the willow tree petals. She thought it looked like a flower with tons of hanging petals. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she was forced to go to park day. Her mom claimed it was for Marissa to make friend but the truth was it was for her mom to make friends.  
  
As the sun shown in the window Marissa looked out it with wonder, then she went downstairs to get some breakfast. She loved Saturday mornings, they were always happy because her dad had no work that day. As Marissa ate her scrambled eggs and orange juice her mom announced that she had set up a play date for Marissa with one of the girls, Holly. Marissa never found Holly as annoying as Summer or any of the other girls, however she never exactly liked Holly. Marissa managed to make a half smile then shyly said "I want a bath". Julie and Jimmy were always waiting at Marissa's every need, so as soon as Marissa asked for a bath, she got a bath. Marissa sat in her bath playing with her Minnie mouse bath toy while Julie scrubbed her back. "So aren't you happy that your little friend Holly is coming over soon?" Her mom asked clueless. Marissa did not answer she just pretended as if she never heard. Marissa hated to lie but the truth was she did not want to see Holly.  
  
When the doorbell rang Julie practically ran to the door. Julie and Holly's mom Heather were best friends. Heather and Julie were always gossiping on boob jobs and other forms of surgery. Marissa did not know what they were talking about most of the time, although she enjoyed listening and trying to figure out by there hand movements and face expressions. "Hi Maritha" Holly said shyly. Holly always had trouble saying her r's unlike Marissa who could say them perfectly. Marissa hid under her moms skirt, even though she knew Holly saw her the comfort of her moms Purple Betsy Johnson dress made Marissa feel secure and hidden. 


	2. Baby

Marissa's Childhood Story  
Baby  
  
May 2, 1993  
  
"Hurry, hurry" Julie said screaming. The Cooper house was very tense right now. Marissa sat on the couch listening to her dad muttering on the phone quickly as Julie sat on the floor screaming in pain. "Honey, I am going to drop you off at the Cohens. Pack you Pajamas just in case you have to spend the night. You have two minutes to get ready" Jimmy said to Marissa so quickly it took her brain almost a minute to translate it all. Marissa was scared, she had never seen her mom in so much pain or discomfort. Marissa was aware of what was happening, yet she felt so clueless. Marissa was ready to go in less then a minute. She has already had her stuff packed all she needed to do was go and get it. Her family had been expecting the baby any day, and today was it. Marissa walked over to the Cohen where Kirsten was already waiting for her. Marissa had been with Kirsten a lot lately. Marissa had grown to even enjoy being with the Cohens. Seth bugged her most of the time by asking her dumb questions and going on and on about things she couldn't care less about. However she still thought Seth was nice. Kirsten would always bend down to hold her hand when crossing the street. "Hi sweetie, Seth is waiting for you in his room" Kirsten said in such a kind voice that Marissa smiled with her toothless bottom teeth.  
"So is it a boy or girl?" Seth said wondering. "I don't know, mommy said it would be a surprise." Marissa sat on the bed hugging her teddy bear. "That's a nice teddy bear, I wanted a power ranger doll but my mom said that the Mickey Mouse doll was nicer so I had to get that." Seth said as he held up his Mickey Mouse doll. "Hey kids! I know how stressful it must be on you Marissa, so I bought Seth a new game that I am sure he will love to play with you" Kirsten said as she handed Seth a present wrapped in blue and green plaid wrapping paper. Seth tore off the wrapping paper so fast that Marissa was sure he would get a paper cut. "Oh wow it's a, a, mom how do you play Jeengaaa" Seth said trying to sound out the word Jenga. "Well we will read about it, how about we go down stairs were we have some peanut butter crackers waiting on the table" Kirsten said in enthusiastic voice. Half an hour later the Jenga tower was all set up as Kirsten explained to them how to play. Marissa was starting to understand but Seth kept getting frustrated and crossing his arms while huffing. Finally they both understood how to play. The two giggled as the tower fell every other move and Kirsten had to rebuild it. After a little while Kirsten decided to put on "The Lion King". Not long after the phone rang, Sandy picked it up and started to grin as he said "yes, yes we will be there right away". Marissa looked down at her pink dress with yellow flowers, she was curious whether she would like not being the only child in the house. "Marissa get on you shoes we are going to meet your new sister" Sandy said as he put the phone down. "Oh I want to go to!" Seth whined. "Sorry it is family members only Seth" Seth pouted as his dad drove off with Marissa.  
"Caitlin, it's me your big sister. Me and you are going to have a lot of fun we can play with my princess Barbie." Marissa said as she stared at her little sister in her moms arms. "So mom when are we going home?" Marissa said with anticipation. "Umm sweetie I forgot to mention only your dad will be home with you tonight, because I have to stay at the hospital with your little sister." Marissa's eyes started to water she had never slept anywhere without her mom and she sure did not want to start. But she knew not to argue so she just sat on the chair in the cramped room as she started to taste a salty tear. 


	3. Popular

Marissa's Childhood Story  
Popular  
  
December 5, 1995  
  
"Wow Marissa, I love your new shirt!" Holly exclaimed. Marissa was now the most popular third grader. She had slowly been working her way up the charts. It started when Caitlin first came home from the hospital and Marissa brought in picture of her. Everyone started to ask Marissa about her little sister and talk about how cute she was. Pretty soon Caitlin was two and Marissa was eight. Caitlin was now starting to talk and truth be told Marissa was getting annoyed of her whole family giving Caitlin attention and not her. But it did bring Marissa to the top of the popularity chart. Because not only did Marissa have a cute little sister, but she had great clothing. Marissa had just gotten a gap pink shirt that said "princess" on it. Right now the most "hip" brand was gap and lucky for Marissa, her mom was the fashion queen. "Thanks" Marissa said. "So I heard that Luke and Chris both have a crush on you!" Holly whispered. "Really! I hope the Chris part is true! Chris is so cute!" Marissa shrieked. Ding- Ding! "Oh that's the bell, but hey Mrs. Klinger said she is changing seats today and maybe I will be next to you." Holly said. Everyone was always trying to sit next to Marissa and Holly at lunch and if you sat at Marissa or Holly's table in class you were popular for the time being.  
  
"You better shape up, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh", that is what the girls sang over and over again tonight. Tonight was "Slumber Saturday", which is where Holly and Marissa host slumber parties and invite three lucky other girls to the sleepover. Tonight they had rented "Greece". The girls always had their moms rent musicals because they could sing along and show what great singers they were. Each girl had the dream of being a model, singer, or actress. Marissa wanted to be a model/singer with Holly as her partner. "So lets play truth or dare, Holly suggested. "Ok I go first, Christa truth or dare" Marissa asked one of the girls. "Umm dare" Christa responded nervously. "I dare you to sing the barney song while hopping on one foot," Marissa said. Christa did so as the other girls made fun of her. Marissa truly was becoming a bratty little girl. She always hit her parents if she did not like something and would scream until she got her way. However Jimmy was beginning to notice this and was going to take action. 


End file.
